pangaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Maruma
In Pangaeran mythology, Maruma, Dovas, or''' Glienn (Ancient Galaric Gielen gēlĭn, meaning "time" or "change") is the primal Pangaeran god personifying time and magic. In ancient literature, he is credited with the creation of time itself, and the cause of all change. According to Naclex's Theogeny, Maruma either is responsible for the creation and flow of aether or is a living illustration of the aether itself. According to the philosopher Armaus, however, Maruma is of a unique aether that precedes creation, and is more readily referred to as the void that remains. Maruma is typically depicted as formless, though when represented in art and literature he takes the form of a shifting, ephemeral eye, bestowing enlightenment in dreams as described in the Theogeny ''when gifting early mortalkind the knowledge of magic. While historically credited with the creation of magic and aether, accounts argue that he instead discovered the "Divine Formula" from which all magical knowledge is derived, and shared this with the other gods piecemeal until the cataclysm. '''World Shaping (According to the ''Theogeny) When the first of the Primordials formed from the aether, Maruma was unable to communicate with the dragon Kerraculpa, so he shared his knowledge with the gentler Yarna Yari. Finding the dual god interesting, Maruma observed and assisted as they gave birth to six children. The accounts mention little of Maruma's involvement during the Primordial's creation of the world, sinking deeper into the void as a passive observer. He instead spent much of this time building the stars and constellations before returning to an already populated world. From there he shared with the Primordials the nature of aether to build their own unique mortals, gifted with souls and a rudimentary knowledge of magic. The Cataclysm After another period spent in the heavens, Maruma was struck by a violent shifting in the aether, and returned to Pangaera to investigate. The dragon Kerraculpa had returned from an undescribed absence and instigated a war between the Primordials and the burgeoning generation of gods forming in the world (Note: conflicting records contest that the Primordials instigated the war, and Kerraculpa entered opportunistically). When Maruma and Kerraculpa fought above the rest, the world itself began to lose integrity. The ensuing chaos would quickly have destroyed all until all living divines* vanished abruptly from the land, all within days of one another. The text becomes inconsistent regarding the details, but anthropology suggests Maruma was responsible for their disappearance. Eggs of Creation In the wake of the cataclysm, a number of divine artifacts began to appear. Research speculates that their locations were where the divines each stood before disappearing. These objects are oblong, egg shaped stones of an unidentifiable, unique stone. Anthropologists and historians argue that these were left behind by Maruma, suggesting that he was confirmed responsible for the cataclysm, and these eggs contain the souls of the divine. Mycots/Myconids (Race) In deep temperate and tropical regions, in extremely isolated forests exist an apparently intelligent species of fungus. These creatures exist in massive mat-like growths and form modular colonies, releasing semi-independent bodies that leave the greater growth in search of food and to scout for danger. In the regions of Iroloi and Gielen, these colonies were noted to have intentionally built around a creation egg, and researchers into the cataclysm suggest that they may have been intentionally produced by Maruma to protect the artifacts from collection.